Yui and Ayato
by sparrz1311
Summary: She meets him in the corridor and he takes her back to his room so he can have his way with her. Complete lemon/smut... Be warned, I made their interactions like in the anime so it's a bit rapey at first


**Authors note: It's my first story, so I hope it's not too bad! I'm hoping to write more 'Diabolik Lovers' stories, so tell me what you think in the comments, please! Hope you enjoy :)**

I walked out of my room nervously, making sure to check both ways before I ventured into open territory. They were all like wild animals… As soon as they saw me they pounced, and there was nothing I could do to stop them as my resistance only seemed to make them want me more.

I had almost made it to the kitchen when the hairs on my neck stood up, alerting me to a presence at my back. It was Ayato.

"Hello there Pancake, are you trying to avoid me?" His voice had a playful edge to it, but I knew too well what his playfulness entailed.

"Of… Of course I'm not. Why would you ask that?" I hoped he didn't notice the quiver in my voice.

"Come." He said, dragging me by the hand into his room.

I tore my hand from his grip and tried to run down the corridor. As I was about 2 metres away I heard a deep, tired sigh.

"You're so stupid. You should know by now that you can't run from me. You're mine and only mine, whenever I want you."

Suddenly he was right in front of me, pinning me to the wall. One hand pinned my arms above me while the other held my head the side, exposing my neck. He sighed again, but this time in pleasure as he inhaled the scent of the blood flowing beneath my skin.

I winced as I felt his fangs pierce my skin. This happened daily, but I still wasn't used to the pain.

"Ayato, please stop! You're hurting me!"

I jerked my head away from his grip, pushing firmly against his chest. The shock of my sudden movement was enough to make him stagger back a few paces. With that, I sprinted to the door. I heard a loud bark of laughter from behind me as a cold, hard hand grabbed my wrist painfully.

"You should know that when you're that defiant… It just turns me on. Maybe I'll take more than just your blood this time." He dragged out the sentence, speaking in a husky tone.

"No, Ayato! Please, no!"

Once again, he pulled me close to him. However this time he pushed me backwards until my calves were resting against the end of his bed. He then let himself fall forward so that he was on top me of me. He caught his weight on his forearms.

"Now then, where should I start?" He grinned, but the look was full of excitement. He brought his hands down to the buttons on my shirt, undoing each of them in one swift motion.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" he murmured, kneading my breasts through the thin material of my tank top. "I _like_ pancake-chested girls."

Even though I didn't want this, the feel of his hands; the words he was saying made me feel things in a way I didn't like to admit. A low moan escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"I can hear your heartbeat quickening. You can't hide your desires from me. I can feel your wetness" He had slid his hand up my thigh and felt along my slit, making me gasp.

"Ayato, stop!" I cried, trying to push away his hand. However, he was too strong, and his hand continued its assault.

"I will make you feel things you never knew you could. You will soon be begging for more" At the sound of my whimper something hard appeared at my hip. Ayato's hands burrowed beneath my back before he gently pulled me up. He slipped the shirt off my shoulders and guided the tank top over my head.

I began to protest but his lips were on mine, silencing my pleas. He kissed me with such ferocity. In no time he had pushed me back down and pinned my arms above me head again, never once breaking contact. His tongue fought its way inside my mouth, flicking up against my teeth and swirling around with my own. He released my arms, seeing that I would no longer try to escape. He was right, I was his.

He rolled me over so that I was sitting precisely over the bulge in his trousers. Placing his hands on my hips, he rolled them forwards and backwards creating a delicious friction. A hiss left his lips. Thinking it was unfair he was fully clothed, I pulled his top over his head. Placing my hands on his marble-smooth chest, I began to move of my own accord.

A smirk played on his lips. I was just too turned on to care that my breasts were fully exposed and that he had a perfect view up my skirt. It was a view that he was certainly making the most of.

"Ugh, I can't stand this anymore" he groaned. He caressed my thigh before flipping me over so I was beneath him again. His fingers found their way under my skirt, and he stroked my slit, circling the most sensitive area through my panties.

"Ohhhhh Ayato!" I moaned. With this, he slipped a finger inside me. My spine arched at the new sensations.

"You're so tight, pancake." Hearing those words still made me blush, but I was soon over it as I approached the edge. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out. "Oh no you don't - we've only just begun." He murmured in that same husky tone.

I pouted. This was the worst torture he could have inflicted upon me. He didn't waste time as he brought his lips to mine again. After a brief kiss, he slid my panties and skirt down my legs and threw them across the floor before removing his own clothing. He let out a low, throaty chuckle after seeing my expression.

"Ayato… Are you sure that's going to fit?"

"I'll make it. The pain will soon be replaced by pleasure you've never felt before."

He leaned in and ran his tongue down the side of my neck causing me to whimper quietly. "Don't quieten it. I want to hear your every moan."

His fangs lightly grazed my skin, but he seemed to restrain himself. He left a trail of soft kisses up my neck before speaking against my lips. "I'm going to put it in now. I want you to keep your eyes open and scream how it feels"

He hovered outside my entrance, before slowly inserting himself. "Ahh Ayato, it hurts" I buried my head into his shoulder, but he pulled my hair until I put my head back down. With his fingers knotted in my hair, he looked down at me. A fire of passion lit his eyes.

As he began to thrust, the pain began to subside, leaving me with a blaze in my stomach. It was like nothing I'd ever felt. Feeling deliciously full, I soon found myself crying out with every stroke. Ayato seemed spurred on by the sounds I was making, and he dipped his head so that he could pleasure my breasts with his mouth. I felt a sharp sting as his fangs pierced the skin just above my right nipple. However, the pain only added to the pleasure. He began alternating between them, groping one, and sucking the blood from the other one.

"Well Pancake, aren't you a dirty girl down inside." Increasing his pace, he began to let out low groans and grunts with the exertion and pleasure.

"You're so tight; I won't be able to last much longer" I blushed at his words, but pulled his face to mine. This time, I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue inside his mouth. I lightly teased his tongue before pulling back and tracing his lips.

"My, my. I like what you've become" he growled. The feeling of his continuous strokes was almost enough to bring me over the edge. However I wanted more; needed more. Craning my head to the side, I offered up my neck to him. He gladly accepted, sinking his fangs into the delicate skin of my neck without a second thought. The pain was just enough to send me over the edge, into my first orgasm.

"Ayato!" I cried out, a feeling of pure bliss enveloping me. At the feel of my insides tightening around his length, he, too, came inside of me. He let out a muffled moan against the skin of my neck.

He rolled off of me and we both lay there, panting heavily and trying to recover from what had just happened.

"Well that was fun, pancake. Next time, you're doing all the work." With a quick wink, he grabbed his discarded clothes, and vanished before I could reply.

There's going to be a… next time? I thought to myself.


End file.
